danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 32 (W)
is the thirty-second episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 29th August 2012. Summary Ban and company confront Doctor Mummy, believing him to be Lex. Doctor Mummy sends out a Killer Droid to take care of Elysion, Achilles Deed, and Pandora. The group gets trapped in the battlefield and decides to use their speed and agility to aggravate Killer Droid until Hiro and Ran can arrive and form Sigma Orbis. Hiro leaves with Jin and Yuuya to advance toward the control room but get surrounded by LBX's. When their LBX's get cornered, Vampire Bat ambushes some of the LBX's from behind. Shortly thereafter, Jeanne D and Minerva do likewise. The six LBX's combined overwhelm Omega Dain's LBX fleet, allowing them to once again advance towards the control room. Over at Omegadain, Kirito finds evidence on their computer that supports the idea that Lex is Doctor Mummy. He also finds that Omegadain is tied to someone in the presidency. He decides to take this knowledge to Alan Worthen so he can complete the Cyclops AI he's working on. Back on Future Hope, Kazuya accidentally shoots the wires on Killer Droid's feet, causing him to slow down. Ami uses this opportunity to shoot Killer Droid in the chest and weaken the shield surrounding them. Killer Droid raises up in a frenzy and reboots. Hiro and the others arrive, and Killer Droid senses their LBXs so it expands the shield to encompass the newcomers. Ban, Hiro, and Ran try to form Sigma Orbis, but Killer Droid would not let their LBX's get close to each other. The others decide to use a coordinated attack on Killer Droid's leg wires to slow it down enough to allow Sigma Orbis to form. At the President's office Jessica's father arrives and forces his way into the office. He reveals Omega Dain's hidden weapon and reveals that someone in the Presidency is working with them. Back at Omega Dain, Kirito makes it to Alan Worthen's office and finds it empty. As he prepares to leave, he sees blood on the floor. Kirito runs over to the blood and discovers Alan Worthen who is now dead. Back on Future Hope, Sigma Orbis transforms and destroys Killer Droid with one shot. Doctor Mummy flees, but before Ban can power down the computer, Doctor Oozora arrives and informed that the ship is programmed to go into lock mode if any unauthorized users accesses the computer. She informs NICS that she was being used by that man, Alferdo Gardyne. Secretary Kaios is called and informed that Vice President Alferdo Gardyne is the spy in the presidency. Alfeld calls in support from Bishop, Omegadain's computer technician, and reveals he is actually an assassin who has killed Alan Worthen. His goal now is to give the Presidency to Alfredo or rather being the world's leader, which means Secretary Kaios and the President have just become new collateral damage in his plan. The two are taken away by the infiltration spies and Alfredo laughs at their predicament. Major Events *Alan Worthen was killed by Bishop. *Alferldo Gardyne was revealed to be the mastermind working together with Omega Dain. Attack Function/Special Mode Used Attack Function *'Σ Drive Sword' Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes